


Fed 4 ''Marine's best friend''

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Fed 4 series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dogs, Gibbs' Rules, Injury, NCIS Major Case Response Team (MCRT), Shooting, federal agency, gibbs headslap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 18,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: It is the first book of the fed 4 stories/ncis fanfiction.A US marine sniper was stabbed at Rock Creek Park while he was taking his dog on a training walk.Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team are called to find the murderer and many more.
Series: Fed 4 series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123856





	1. Chapter 1

A guy walks with his dog,a beautiful black and white border collie in Rock Creek Park.Another person follows him.When he is getting beside a big tree the person gets even closer to him.He finds out that someone is behind him and he turns around to see him.He grabs him and he puts him on the ground but when he looks at him he says "oh it's you"and he leaves the person to stand up while the dog was barking at him.He turns to the dog and he gives her the order to stop barking.While he does that,the person who followed him gets a knife out of a pocket from his jacket and he puts it in his chest.He gets the knife out and does the same thing three more times.He then fells onto the ground.The killer puts the knife back to his pocket and walks away.After thirty minutes two mounted police officers,while doing their last patrol for the night,they notice a dog sitting beside a tree alone.They dismount from their horses and they get closer to catch the dog and while they are getting closer they notice a man laying down.They turn him around to see if he is ok and they see the four stabwounds to the chest.The one checks if he is still alive and the other grabs the dog's leash.They find out that he is dead and then they notice the marine haircut.They get out of the fingerprints machine and search his fingerprints through AFIS.The machine shows that the fingerprinds belong to a marine sniper.


	2. Chapter 2

In the squadroom,Tony throws pieces of scrambled paper on Tim's garbage bin like playing basketball and eating a piece of pizza with peperoni from the pizza store around the corner from the Navy Yard.Ziva is getting out of the elevator and while she is getting closer to her office she stands and stares at Tony who keeps throwing scrambled paper in Tim's bin.Then she say to Tony "why don't you do some of your paperwork instead of playing basketball with Tim's bin and eating pizza?" and Tony answers to her "I do paperwork.I get the paper and I make it work.Also I am teaching probie the art of squadroom basketball." Then Tim enters the conversation by telling to Tony "I don't care about squadroom basketball.I work here and I try to upgrade some of my computer's protoccols.Do you know what the word work means Tony?" Then their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks in the squadroom and awnsers "I do" and Tim responds by telling "ofcourse you do boss." After that Gibbs says "Grab your gear.Dead marine sniper at Rock Creek Park.Go." Tony hears that and asks "right now boss?" and Gibbs turns to him and answers "why DiNozzo?Do you have any plans?" and starts to walk to go in the elevator.Tony says "no boss,nothing that can't be rescheduled" and follows Gibbs with the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the team arrives at the scene,Gibbs tells Tim to secure the crime scene,Tony to start taking pictures and Ziva to start packing everything while he is on his way to interview the two police officers who found the dead body.Gibbs go and stand right next to the horse of one of the officers and pets him.Then one of the officers asks him if he likes horses and Gibbs says that his daughter used to do horseback riding.He then asks the officers if they found the body like this and the other officer tells him that they found the body laying there with his chest down and they flipped him over to check if he is ok.Then the other officer says that then they noticed the stabwounds and while the were checking for pulse the found out that he was dead. Then they run his fingerprints through the machine and they found out that he was a marine and they called them.After that Gibbs asks who's dog is this and one of the officers tells him that this dog was sitting next to the body.Then he asks if there are any cameras around there and they answer him that they will send him the tapes.He thanks them and turns around to go to the team.At the same time Ducky arrives with Palmer.Ducky goes next to Gibbs and asks him who moved the body because he noticed that there was a blood pool next to the body and the stabwounds not having exit wounds.Then Gibbs tells him that the two officers flipped him to check if he is alive before they notice the blood and the stabwounds.Then he asks Ducky for the time of death.Ducky kneels down and grabs his thermometer and puts it inside the victim's liver to check his temperature.He tells Gibbs that the victim died around thirty minutes before aproximately.Then Gibbs tells Ziva to get the dog and to put her into the car to get her to Abby,because she was sitting next to the body and she might carries evidence.Ziva goes for the dog and then Tim says that the victim's name is Steve Henry.He was a marine sniper and that he came back from his second tour in Iraq before three days.Then Gibbs tells him to get everything and head back to the Navy yard.He hands the keys to the evidence van to Ziva and he heads to the car.Then Tony says"oh boss,are you sure you want to let Ziva drive?You probably want us to arrive to the Navy Yard with the evidence alive right?" Then Gibbs says "yes" and he enters the car with the dog and he leaves the scene.Tony turns to Ziva and he says "don't kill us." Ziva awnsers "I will kill you if you don't shut up." Tim comes inside the van and asks who's driving,Ziva awnsers that she is driving and if she hears anything about her driving skills again shi will shoot them.Tim looks at her and he says "okk".


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs is going inside Abby's lab and he stands at the door looking at her while she fixes the dog collar she wears on her neck.Then Abby notice him and turns around and she screams "Gibbssss" and then he says "hi Abby,I have a surprise for you" and he shows her the dog.Then Abby runs towards him and he says "we found her at the crime scene sitting next to the victim.I want you to check her if she has any evidence on her." Abby answers that she will take good care of her.Then she tells him that she started processing the victim's clothes and she will call him as soon as she has anything.Gibbs gives her a kiss on the cheek,he hands her a bottle of Caf-Pow and he tells "Abbs is late,go home."Then Abby asks him who's gonna keep the dog.Gibbs answers her that he will take her with him.Then Abby tells him that she has to take some samples from the dog and before she leaves and that she will bring her to the squadroom as soon as she will finish.Gibbs tells her ok and he leaves for the squadroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When he arrives at the squadroom,he sees Tony taking a painkiller and he asks Ziva what happened.Then she says that he wouldn't shut up so she putted him in the back of the van and he hit his head but it was nothing bad.Then Gibbs answers her "I get you,I've done it too" and she laughs.Then Tim step in and starts showing Gibbs what they have on the victim until now.He starts "marine sniper Steve Henry,21 years old,born in Meryland,his father is a Navy admiral stationed in Norfolk,his mother is not working." Then Ziva continues "He has an apartment here in Washington with his girlfriend,her name is Lauren Fisher,she is 20 years old,she studies social studies,she has no criminal record." Then Tony enters to finish the presentation by saying "which leaves me with the dog.Her name is Kate,she is an one year old fully trained in agility and obedience border collie,he took her to several competitions in which she won multiple times and she was now getting trained in search and rescue so she could assist in local police.Our victim has no criminal record also,you forgot that probie and that's all we got so far boss." Gibbs says "it's late,go home first thing tomorrow morning,Tim and I go to talk to his commander and you and Ziva go to talk to his girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

After Gibbs finishes Abby comes running into the squadroom saying "Gibbs,Gibbs,Gibbs,the dog,Kate,she is a champion, she knows agility and obedience and she is learning search and rescue and I found something very important,come with me to the lab." Then Gibbs tells her "you could have said that over the phone Abbs,why you came over here Abbs?" and she says "I don't know,I was excited about Kate,I didn't thought it." Abby grabs his arm and she drags Gibbs to her lab.  
When they arrive,they stand in front of the computer and Abby says "you will never imagine what I found on Kate's harness" Gibbs asks her what and she says that she found a tiny GPS device, and that it had a fingerprint that didn't matched neither the marine's or his girlfriend's fingerprints and she said that she had stayed at the base in Norfolk as a child because her father was a commander and she had to give her fingerprints.Gibbs said "Good job Abbs,go home,goodnight." He gave her a kiss in the cheek and got Kate to go to his home.Abby said to him goodnight and she returned to her computer.


	7. Chapter 7

While Gibbs was going to his car,he found Ducky on his way and Ducky said "Jethro,are you having company tonight?" and Gibbs answered "yes,she is evidence and she has to stay somewhere and since I live alone and I don't have anything to do,I'll get her." Then Ducky says "well,its a good idea,she will help you build your boat?" and Gibbs starts laughing.He answers "she knows many things but I doubt that she knows how to build a boat" and the two men continue their way to their cars.  
When Gibbs arrives home,he opens his door,which he never locks,he puts Kate in the living room and he is going to the kitchen.He grabs two plates and he cuts a stake on the first and dog food from a can which he had bought on his way home on the second.He sits on the sofa and he started eating his stake while Kate was eating her food.Suddenly he hears a step on the door and Kate starts barking.He grabs his gun and he says Kate to stop barking.She stops and she sits and she points at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Then he goes to the door and he sees his friend,FBI special agent Tobias Fornell.He lowers his gun and he opens his door.Gibbs then tells him " you were afraid of a dog and you didn't came in Tobias?" and Fornell answers him "ha no,I was afraid that you were gonna shoot me" and Gibbs started laughing after he let him in.Fornell tells "you got a new friend Gibbs?" and Gibbs answered him "no,she is evidence in a case and I thought of keeping her with me until I return her to her family." Then Fornell tells "you have another stake Gibbs?" and Gibbs gave him half of his own.Then Gibbs asked him what he was doing there and Fornell told him "Emily is with our ex and I was alone" and Gibbs tells "and you thought me for company?" and then Fornell says "look I know you don't speak much and you like to be alone but in the bureau we don't have any cases and I thought of coming and helping you with one of your own." Then Gibbs starts laughing and he says "okk" and Fornell says "that's all you gonna say?" and Gibbs answers "yes." Then Gibbs suddenly gets a call from Abby and she says "Gibbs I have a problem.Someone is in my lab,I think he's looking for something." Then Gibbs says "Abbs I call the marines in the Navy Yard,stay where you are" and Abby says"okay,come fast I cannot hide forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs closes the phone and he says "Fornell someone is in Abby's lab,get Kate and come to my car,I call the marines in the Navy Yard"while he was running towards the car.Fornell grabs Kate and they run to the car.Gibbs calls the marines in the Navy Yard and he says that there is an intruder in the forensics lab,he orders them to secure the Navy Yard and to meet him outside the lab.Then he calls Leon Vance,the director of NCIS.He answers and says "what happened Gibbs?" and Gibbs answers "There is an intruder inside Abby's lab she is in I am on my way with Fornell and the dog from the case.I don't have time to explain" and Vance says "ok,I'll meet you there" and he hangs up.He wakes up his wife,Jackie Vance,and he says he has an emergency in the Navy Yard and he has to leave,she says ok and to call her back when he can.He agrees,gets dressed up fast and he leaves.Gibbs arrives in the front of the lab where he finds Tony,Tim and Ziva,he hands the dog to one of the marines there and he tells him that this dog is evidence and witness in active case and to not take his eyes of her.His gut was telling him that this intruder in the lab had something to do with this device Abby found in Kate's harness.


	10. Chapter 10

Then he takes Fornell and the team and he is going to assess the situation.They see the director coming fast from the other side of the building and he asks for briefing.Then the head of the marine's response team of the Navy Yard steps in and he says "the intruder made us while we were running to come outside the lab.He left the lab and now he is hiding somewhere inside the building.We make a search plan of searching the building but the dogs will be late.Then Gibbs says "we have an almost fully trained search and rescue dog alongside us today"and he asks the marine who handles Kate to bring her to him.Then Tim asks "what's happening with Abby?" and the head-marine says "she is ok,we spoke with her and she said that the intruder is no longer in the lab and she is trying to figure out what he was searching." Then Gibbs says " I want her out here,she will search later,when we will be sure she is safe." The head-marine then shows them the plan and asks who will have the search dog.Gibbs steps up and he says "I will,I know how to work with dogs" and he gets Kate.He then goes with the marines and he sends Fornell,Tony,Ziva and McGee to go to the lab to secure it and take Abby out while he will be searching the building with the  
marines' team.He enters the building with holding Kate with his one hand and his gun with the other.He gives Kate the order sniff and she sniffs a piece of fabric the intruder lost while he was running out of Abby's lab.Then he asks her to search and she starts to search.


	11. Chapter 11

On the meantime Tony and Ziva alongside Tim and Fornell are outside Abby's lab trying to make her open the door so they can get her out of the building but she is so scared and she don't want to open the door. Then Ziva says "Abby it's me Tony,Tim and Fornell outside the lab,Gibbs is searching with Kate for the intruder,you are safe,please open the door" Those words calm Abby down and she opens.Then she hugs Ziva and she says "Thanks for those calming words,I feel better now" and Ziva says "I'm glad Abby" and Tony says "I told you almost the same thing Abby" and McGee says "you forgot to tell her that Gibbs is searching for the intruder" and Tony looks at him and he says "right."  
After this conversation they bring Abby out of the building and they head to the director.Abby says "sir,I didn't have enough time to find out what this guy wanted from my lab" and Vance says "it's ok Abby,the important is that you are fine." Then Fornell asks the director "have Gibbs found the intruder or yet?" and Vance answers "He is close,Kate has a very good nose" and Abby says "is he wearing a vest or something or he only tries to protect the others like he always does?" and Vance looks at her and he says "what do you think?" and Abby says "no vest,I get it but the intruder has a gun and I told him and he is gonna get shot,he is not thinking?" and Ziva says you know him Abby,he is never gonna change.  
While the others are outside and they are talking,Gibbs is inside the building and he has almost found the intruder.Suddenly he sees a shadow,he hands Kate over the marines and he starts running to follow the shadow.He sees him and he yells "federal agent,stop and drop the gun." Then the intruder turn around and he shots Gibbs and Gibbs shots back


	12. Chapter 12

When the marines hear the shooting they run to the place Gibbs were and they find Gibbs laying down and catching his shoulder while the other was laying there dead.When the intruder shot Gibbs,Gibbs shot back.The intruder shot Gibbs in the shoulder but Gibbs shot and killed the intruder.The marines called Vance to tell him that Gibbs killed the intruder but the intruder shot him in his right shoulder.Then Vance calls an ambulance for Gibbs and Abby asks "what,for who you are calling the ambulance,Gibbs was shot right?I knew it" and Tony says "what happened,is the boss ok?" and Vance answers him "Gibbs was shot in the shoulder,he is gonna be fine" and then Fornell asks "the intruder?" and Vance answers "Gibbs returned the shot.One shot at the heart and he was down.He died immediately."Then Ziva says "he messed with NCIS,he thought Gibbs was gonna leave it like this?" A marine gets out of the building with Kate,he gives Kate to Tim and asks "where is the ambulance?" and Vance answers "on it's way how  
is Gibbs?"  
The marine says "he's fine,he has his sences,we found him down,trying to cover his shoulder." After the marine ended an ambulance arrived at the scene,the paramedics got down,they grab the gurney and they ask where was the injured man.The marine asks them to follow him.Abby starts running behind them and when they arrive at the scene,the paramedics put the gurney next to Gibbs and then they put him on the gurney.After that they get him up with the help of the marines,who are there and started to walk out.While they are walking out,Abby says "Gibbs,are you ok?" and Gibbs who was obviously hurting he says "I'm fine Abbs,don't worry." As soon as they get out of the building,Gibbs tried to get up and leave the gurney.


	13. Chapter 13

Then Ducky goes next to him,he has just arrived to take care of the body and he says "Jethro,sit down and get to the hospital,you need to take care of your shoulder." Then Gibbs says "I have work to do Duck,I don't have time to go to the hospital" and Ducky responds "you have no job right now other than take care of your shoulder.They are pretty capable to do their job without you" and Gibbs says "Abby had an intruder to her lab,I need to protect her" and he tries to get of the gurney,which was now safely attached to the ambulance.Abby arrives next to him and she says "you sir have to go to the hospital,to take care of yourself,you killed the intruder,I'm safe.I will stay with Tim and you will go to the hospital." She forces him to lay on the gurney and then she locks him onto it with the safety straps.  
Then Gibbs says "I want full briefing in one hour" and then Vance enters the ambulance.Gibbs asks him "what are you doing here?" and Vance answers " I am coming with you,I will be briefed on the hospital,now you need to lay there and rest,the paramedics will give you painkillers and they will take us to the hospital."Then Gibbs says "fine" and the paramedics give him the painkillers,they close the doors and they leave.


	14. Chapter 14

After they leave Tony says "now I am in charge and I suggest to start working because the boss wants briefing in an hour." Then Tim says" I will take Abby and we are going to find out what the intruder wanted inside Abby's lab" and Ziva says "that leaves me,Fornell and you to go investigate how he got inside the building in first place" and Fornell says "I think it is better if I go help Ducky and you two go find out how this man got in here so we can cover all areas faster"Tony and Ziva agree and everyone starts heading its way.  
At the hospital Vance calls his wife and he says "hi Jackie,I haven't found the time to call you back until now" and she says "that's ok,what happened?" and Vance says "someone sneaked inside Abby's lab and then he got scared of the marines who were approaching Abby's lab after Gibbs orders.Gibbs searched him inside the building and shot him" then Jackie says "is everything ok now?How is Abby,Gibbs?" and Vance answers "everything is ok,Abby is a little bit shaken but fine" and then Jackie asks again "and Jethro?" and Vance answers "Jethro's being shot in the shoulder but he is alive,I am at the hospital with him,he is gonna be fine." Then Jackie says "oh my God,thankfully he is fine" then Vance continues "I will stay here overnight I don't know yet when I am gonna return,see you" and Jackie says "I understand,see you" and Vance closes the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as he closes the phone the doctor approaches him and he says "he's gonna be fine,I gave him some painkillers and he has to stay here overnight."Then Vance says "that's fine,I get it." After that the doctor asks "has this man being injured in dessert storm?" and Vance says "he has a purple heart from this injury why do you ask?" and the doctor says "I treated him there,I couldn't forget those blue eyes although his hair was darker."Vance then says "I imagine,what should I tell him?" and the doctor says "you can tell him that he has to stay here overnight and that he will be able to work from tomorrow but he has to wear this brace he wears now all the time except when he is sleeping." Vance says "ok I will thank you" and he enters Gibbs's room.Gibbs tells him "I came to the hospital,they fixed my shoulder,now I have to go to my team." Vance answers "the doctor said that you will stay here overnight and you will be able to work from tomorrow with the brace.Either that or I will force you to take mandatory leave to rest home.You choose" and Gibbs says "fine."


	16. Chapter 16

At the Navy Yard Tim and Abby found out what was the thing the intruder was looking for.Abby notices that the evidence from the marine sniper's case were mixed up and the oy thing that has been left to the box was the GPS device.She tells "Tim I found what the intruder was looking for,it is this GPS device I found on Kate's harness" and Tim says "Great Abby let's call Tony to tell him." Tim picks up the phone and he calls Tony.Tony picks up and says "what's up probie?" and Tim says "Abby found what the intruder was looking for,it's a GPS device which was on Kate's harness" and Tony says "good job,here we still trying to figure out how the intruder managed to get into the building" and Tim says "I'm coming,I will help" Tony agrees and he closes the phone.Then he asks Ziva if she heard from Fornell and she said she was gonna call him now.She picks up the phone and calls Fornell.He picks up and he says "Hi Ziva,any news?" and she says "not yet do you have anything?" and he answers "yes,I have the evidence all packed up and ready for Abby,Ducky is heading to autopsy with the body" and Ziva says "ok,Tony is gonna call the director now.Get the others and come up" and Fornell says "ok,we are coming"


	17. Chapter 17

Ziva says "let's call Vance Tony" and Tony says "as you said I was about to" and he picks up the phone to call Vance.Vance answers the phone and he says "hey DiNozzo,do you have our briefing?I am putting you on speaker,Gibbs is here" and Gibbs shouts "come Tony,what do we know?" and Tony starts briefing up first "well me and Ziva tried to find out how the intruder managed to get inside the building.It appears that he entered the Navy Yard as a cleaning expert who had forgot his phone here in the morning.He had the necessary papers.Then as soon as he passed from the guards,he entered the building and went straight to Abby's lab.His name is Mathew Walker,he is 28 years old,he was dishonourable discharged last year from the navy because he tried to smuggle drugs from Paraguay.After that he worked as a delivery man at the pizza store around the corner.  
Gibbs asks "did you found out what he wanted from Abby's lab?" and Abby says "hey Gibbs,how are you?Tim and I found out that he wanted the GPS device I found on Kate's harness.He got spooked by the marines a little before he finds it and tried to get away without it." Then Vance says "Gibbs you were right,the intruder and the case you got tonight are connected" and Gibbs says "is he our killer?" and Tim says "No boss,he was working at the time our marine was stabbed" then Fornell says "what are you doing Gibbs?" and Gibbs answers "I am fine,they want to keep me here overnight and I will be able to come back at work from tomorrow.Who is with Kate now?" and Tony says "she is here in the squadroom,we will stay here tonight and she will stay with us boss" then Gibbs says "I want to keep your eyes on her,I have a feeling that this dog is having a bigger meaning in the case than we think" and Vance says "get some rest,we will see you in the morning"and he closes his phone and then he turns to Gibbs and he says "that's for you too,you have been through a lot today,get some rest." Gibbs looks at him and then he turns aside and he sleeps.


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning Gibbs gets out of the elevator and he heads to the squad room where he finds Kate moving her tail happily as she notices him and she also finds Ziva,Tony and Tim sleeping at their desks,Fornell sleeping at his desk and Abby sleeping on the floor next to Kate.Then he says to Kate to bark and Kate barks once and Ziva gets her gun in position to shoot,Tony fells of his chair,Abby and Tim stand up and Fornell looks at Gibbs and he says "good morning Gibbs,that was not funny."Then Gibbs says to Fornell "was my desk comfy enough Tobias?" and Fornell answers "yes,perfect." After that Abby runs towards Gibbs and she hugs him and Gibbs says "good morning Abbs" and Abby says "good morning my fearless leader" while she keeps hugging him and Gibbs says "you hurting me Abbs" and then Abby stops hugging him and she says "oh I am sorry Gibbs",he smiles and he is going to sit on his desk.  
He says "sitrep go" and Ziva,Tony and Tim stay in front of his desk and Ziva starts talking first.She says "we checked the camera footage that the park police send to us,we can see the victim but we can't see the killer,he knew how to avoid cameras.We also see our victim hitting someone to the ground and Kate barking but suddenly he leaves him to stand up and he turns to tell Kate to stop barking.Then someone attacks him and he falls down,the killer leaves him there and he leaves while Kate sits next to him.We don't see anyone going there for another thirty minutes until the police officers arrive" and Tony continues "we also checked his bank records and conducts,nothing suspicious there.We also checked his girlfriend's,nothing suspicious there too.We then checked his phone,we found several messages to a guy named Ross Edwards,it appeared that he and our victim Steve Henry,was searching for another dog.A male german shepherd named Casper,he is two years old obedience and tracking master with multiple wins at national level.I found a missing report about this dog which was posted 3 days ago by his owner Elena Fiss.After a little bit of searching we found that Elena and Lauren Fisher,our victim's girlfriend,are friends."


	19. Chapter 19

Then Tim says "I did a background on the GPS device Abby found on Kate's harness,it started recording Kate's movements two months ago when she won for the first time first place on best of breed at wild oak show.It was national level.It hasn't stop recording ever since" and Gibbs says "so we know how they knew where to look" and Tim says "yes boss." Then Gibbs stands up and says "Tim and I will go to his commander.Tony,you and Ziva go talk to his girlfriend.Then Tony says "boss are you sure you can go?why don't you sit here and Fornell can go with Tim" Fornell says "I think it's a great idea Gibbs." Then Gibbs says "Fornell can come if he wants but I will go with Tim" and Fornell says "I will come,one minute to tell my boss" and Gibbs walks towards the elevator and Tim and Fornell follows him.At the same time Tony and Ziva get the other car keys and the go to take the stairs to the cars.  
Gibbs,Tim and Fornell enter the marine base at Quantico and go to the commander who stands next to a tree.They arrive and Gibbs shows his badge and says "He is NCIS special agent Timothy McGee,this is FBI special agent Tobias Fornell,hi commander how are you?"and the commander says "hello Gunny,what is this about?" and Gibbs says "we are here to talk about your marine sniper Steve Henry" and the commander asks "yes what about him?" and Tim says "we are very sorry to tell you commander but he's been found dead yesterday night at Rock Creek Park."Then the commander asks"how this happened?He was so good and everyone loved him and he was helping with a training programm about training dogs for blind people.I cannot think why someone would want to kill him."Then Fornell enter the conversation and asks "Do you know a guy named Ross Edwards commander?" and commander answers "yes he is Steve's best friend.He is a marine lieutenant.He has a dog too.He is a german shepherd named Casper,he is two years old and has multiple wins on obedience and tracking on national level.He was stolen three days ago sadly"Then Gibbs asks "Is Elena Fiss Ross's girlfriend?" and the commander says "yes they actually got engaged before a month."Then Gibbs says"thanks commander" and the commander says "Happy to see you again Gunny,I wish you fast recovery with this shoulder" and Gibbs answers "Happy to see you too commander,thanks"and he turns to go to the car.Then Tim asks Gibbs "Do you know the commnder boss?" and Gibbs answers "yes,he used to live next to me years ago."Then Fornell says "so Gibbs are we going to visit Ross Edwards now?" and Gibbs says "yes,Tim find the address,Fornell you drive."


	20. Chapter 20

At the same time Ziva and Tony arrive at Steve's appartment.Ziva knocks the door but no one answers.Then Tony breaks the door and they search the appartment.The whole appartment was messed up like someone was searching something.Then they hear something at the door,they get their guns out again and they approaching the door.When they enter the living room they see Lauren Fisher.Ziva says "I am Mossad liaison officer Ziva David,he is NCIS special agent Tony DiNozzo,are you Lauren Fisher?" and Lauren answers "yes,what are you doing here?what happened with the appartment?" and Tony asks "where were you Lauren?" and she answers "I was at my parents',Steve messaged me to go there two days ago and to come back this morning.Where is Steve and Kate?"Then Ziva says "I am so sorry to tell you but Steve was found dead,murdered last night at Rock Creek Park while she was taking Kate for a walk."Lauren starts to cry.After three minutes she says "what?why?everyone loved Steve,why would someone want to hurt him?Is Kate ok?" and Tony says "we don't know yet why,we just started,Kate is fine,she will stay with us until the investigation ends."Lauren then says "okay,I understand.Let me give you some of her stuff and her feeding programm,she is highly trained dog and she has a programm for her food."Ziva approaches Lauren and asks her "Do you know anything about this GPS device we found on her harness?" and Lauren answers "No,I see it for the first time in my life.In which harness did you found it?" and Ziva shows her the photo of the harness and Lauren says "that's her new one,we won it at Wild Oak show,when she won best of breed at national level."Then Tony says "thanks mrs.Lauren for all the help,we promise you we will do our best to find Steve's killer and you will get Kate when we end with this"Lauren says "thank you so much,has anyone told his parents?" and Tony says "we will go there after we leave,can you please don't tell them anything?" and Lauren says "yes."Then Tony hands her his card and he says "if you remember anything or you need anything call" and she responds "yes."


	21. Chapter 21

Ziva says "Tony call Gibbs,tell him we ended and we are now headed to his parents" and Tony picks up his phone and he calls Gibbs.Gibbs picks up and he says "yes Tony,what?"and Tony says"hi boss,are you ok?"and Gibbs says "you called me to ask me this DiNozzo?" and Tony says "no boss,I called to tell you that we ended here and we are headed to Steve's parents."Then Gibbs says "ok Tony,we are going to Ross's Edwards house,do you want anything else Tony?" and Tony says "yes boss,Lauren told us that Kate won the harness with the GPS device at Wild Oak show when she won first place.I start to think that this case has to do with the dog more and more as the time passes" and Gibbs answers "ya think DiNozzo?" and he closes his phone.  
By the time Gibbs closes his phone,they arrive at Ross's house. They find him and his girlfriend Elena sitting in the garden and they play with a german shepherd puppy.Then Gibbs says "I am NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,this is NCIS special agent Timothy McGee and this is FBI special agent Tobias Fornell,are you Ross Edwards and Elena Fiss?"Then Ross says "yes sir,come in please sir" Gibbs thanks him and they enter.Then Elena says "do you need anything sir,with your shoulder?I am a nurse,I can help" and Gibbs answers "no thanks,I am fine."Then Fornell says "we are here to tell you that Steve Henry was found dead last night at Rock Creek park.Were you close with the deceased?" and Ross answers "yes we were best friends with him and Lauren,oh my God is Lauren ok?was she with him last night?" and Tim answers "no,she was at her parents' house at the time of the murder"Then Elena asks "is Kate ok?I bet he was with her,he always takes her at Rock Creek park at night for training" and Gibbs says "she is okay,she is with us.We found some messages between Ross and Steve"and Ross says "yes we were talking a lot the past three days about Casper,our german shepherd that someone stole from our backyard three days ago"Then Tim asks "do you have a harness like this for Casper?"and he shows them a picture of Kate's harness.Elena tells "yes,we won it at the Wild Oak show,when Casper won two first places at obedience and best of breed"Then Fornell asks "when did this happened?" and Ross says "four months ago,a while before I leave for my first tour.We were with Steve and Lauren.Kate won one too"and Fornell asks "Do you have that harness now?" and Ross answers "no,Casper was wearing it at the time he was stolen."Gibbs then says "thank you so much for your time,we wish you will find Casper."Then Ross asks "were you a marine sir?" and Gibbs answers "yes,marine gunnery sergeant" and Ross says "ooo-rah sir" and Gibbs respons "ooo-rah" and they  
leave.While they walk towards the car Fornell says "I will go back at the bureau to see if I can find more about that dog show and check if there are other dogs reported missing or stollen that have the same education and wins" and Gibbs says "yes,do that after you drive us back to the Navy Yard."Fornell says "yes" and they get into the car.


	22. Chapter 22

At the meantime Tony and Ziva arrive at Steve Henry's parents' house.While the enter the yard,they hear a dog barking from inside the house.They step in front of the door and they knock the door.A woman opens the door and she says "hello" and Tony says "hello,I am NCIS very special agent Tony DiNozzo,she is Mossad liaison officer Ziva David.Are you mrs. Lisa Henry?" and she says "yes,what happened?" and Tony asks "is your husband home?" and she answers "yes,he is in the backyard,I am going to call him,please come in" and they get in and she closes the door.After that she leaves to go call her husband.Tony look ls around and he sees a beautiful,very well groomed cocker spaniel who stares at him and growls.Ziva says "Dogs love you a lot Tony" and Tony says "it happens mostly with small dogs,big dogs love me more."Then Lisa comes inside the living room and Tony asks"are you admiral Thomas Henry?" and he answers "yes,what happened and NCIS is visiting us?" and Ziva says "you may want to sit down mr. and mrs. Henry" and after they sit down they ask" what happened?" and Ziva says "your son Stece Henry has been found murdered last night at Rock Creek Park while he was taking his dog Kate out for a walk."Lisa starts crying and then Thomas asks "is Lauren and Kate okay?" and Tony answers "yes Lauren was with her parents at the time of the murder and Kate is with us,she stays with our boss."Then Lisa says "why someone would that,everyone loved him,he was helping by training dogs for blind people at a programm at base" and Ziva says "we don't know yet,an intruder shot our boss in the shoulder last night and we think that this intruder had something to do with Steve's murder" and Thomas says "why don't you ask him?" and Tony says "he shot our boss at the shoulder and our boss returned the shot at the heart,he is not in position to answer any questions right now and our boss was at the hospital thr whole night,which took us a little behind,plus he has his right shoulder in brace and this slows us a little more."Then Thomas says "I'm sorry,I was just surprised that someone killed Steve,I hope your boss will be ok soon" and Ziva says"we get you, thanks.If you remember anything,will you call us?" and she gives them her card.Lisa gets it and says we will,thank you" and Tony says "thank you admiral and thank you too mrs.  
Lisa,goodbye"and they get out of tge house,they get in the car and they head back to the Navy Yard to brief Gibbs.


	23. Chapter 23

When Tony and Ziva arrive at the squadroom the find Gibbs sitting at his desk with his right hand on the brace and the left hand holding his thirg cup of coffee for the day.They leave their go-bags beside their desjs and they go and stand in front of Gibbs's desk.Tony asks "where is probie?" and Gibbs answers "down with Abby,they search more about the dog show,what you got?" and Ziva says "Steve's parents told us that he was loved by everyone and he didn't had any enemies.They also told us that he was part of a dog trainig programm in base,he was trainning service dogs for blind people" and Tony says "Lauren said that she was staying with her parents for the last two days after Steve's request.Steve's appartment was turned upside down like someone was looking for something.Lauren also gave us some of Kate's stuff,her food and her feeding schedule" and Gibbs says "okk."Then Tony says "I will check Lauren's allibi and I will go through his conducts to find other conducts that are related to dog owners" and Ziva says "I will go to Lauren's appartment to try and find out what the intruder was looking for" and Gibbs says "ok,take Tim with you" and he leaves the squadroom.


	24. Chapter 24

He enters autopsy and Ducky says "hello Jethro,how's the shoulder?" and Gibbs says "fine,why's everyone asking me this?" and Ducky answers "because they about you Jethro,you might don't care about yourself but that doesn't mean don't care about you.Have you taken your painkillers?" and Gibbs says "the only painkiller I'll take is your report on the bodies."Ducky says "of course,I shouldn't expect anything else from you.Let's begin with our marine.Four stabwounds to the chest,the killer knew what he was doing.All lethal but the one who killed him is here in the heart.It sliced the heart at half and killed him immediately.Other than that our marine was in perfect health" and Gibbs says "what about our intruder?" and Ducky says "well he is a totally different story.Although he died from a shot in the heart,your shot,he was using drugs by injecting them through his arms and he was also sniffing drugs too.I found traces of powder inside his nose,I sent them to Abby and she found that it was heroin" and Gibbs says "thanks Duck."  
Then Ducky says "Jethro" and Gibbs turns his head around and looks at him and Ducky continues saying "take care of yourself" and Gibbs turns around to exit the autopsy while saying "I will Duck" and he enters the elevator to go to Abby's lab.Ducky says to the marine's body "don't worry my dear friend.He will find the guy who did this to you and then I promise he won't have a good day" while he puts him inside the drawers.


	25. Chapter 25

At Abby's lab Gibbs enters through the door and Kate runs towards him and jumps on his arms.He says "hiii Kate" while Abby runs to get her off his arms.Then Abby says "this dog really likes you Gibbs" and Gibbs says "ya think Abbs?" and he smiles.Then Gibbs says "what you got for me Abbs?" and Abby answers "this painkiller and those meds,doctor's order,you will take them either you want them or not and when you last rested?" and Gibbs says "I don't need them Abbs,I will rest when I'm dead" and Abby says "you will take either you want them or not and you are allowed not to rest since you spent the night to the hospital" and she hands him the meds,the painkillers and a glass of water.Gibbs is taking the meds and he gives the painkillers back to Abby and he says "my painkiller Abbs is you to show me what you found" and Abby says "of course my fearless leader.Tim and I searched about this show and we found out that it is a show which posts competions at least once a month and the fee for entering is normal for every level except the national,which is the highest.They charge seven dollars for each entry which is way too low for a show at national level.The first place gift is a rossette,money,a harness like the one Kate has and a cup.For the second place they just give a rossette and a bag of dog treats as they do for the third place.The show is located in a big building and it's approved by the American kennel club."Then Fornell enters Abby's lab and he says "Gibbs I just came straight from the bureau.I found out that twenty seven dogs that has those types of skills and are highly winning dogs have been reported stolen or missing the past year.I crossed their show names with enters at wild oak show and they have won at least one time at the show's national level" and he gives him a usb driver which contains the names of the dogs and their stollen/missing reports.Then Abby says "I can check them out" and Gibbs says "no,you will send them to DiNozzo and you will tell him to call the owner of every dog and to ask them if they found the dog and if anyone tried to burglar their house days before or after the dog went missing and also tell him to call Ross's house to ask if anyone tried to burglar their house days before or after Casper went missing" and he turns to Fornell and he says "you and I will go to talk with the show runners,Abbs send me the adress" and they leave.Abby turns to Kate who was looking her and she says "this guy never takes care of himself and she picks the phone to call Tony.


	26. Chapter 26

While all these things happen at at the Navy Yard,Tim and Ziva are searching Steve's appartment.Lauren told them that nothing is missing and they search if something has been left that can identify the intruder.Ziva sees some dirt in front of kates box with harnesses that look like a shoeprint.She takes a photo of it and she takes some dirt and she puts it inside a samples bottle.Then Tim sees a piece of fabric that stuck at a nail that was on the bookcase and he picks it . and he puts it inside an evidence bag.When they end proccesing the scene,Ziva says to Lauren "Do you have a place to stay for a few days until we sort this thing out?" and then Lauren answers "yes,I have already called my parents to ask them if I could stay with them because I couldn't stay here and thinking of Steve,it was so hard.My father will be here in five minutes to pick me up" and Ziva says "if you need anything or you are in trouble call us" and Lauren says "thank you so much,I will.My father arrived.Thanks again."Tim and Ziva say goodbye,they get out of the building,they enter the car and they head to the Navy Yard with the evidences at the back of the car.


	27. Chapter 27

At the same time Gibbs and Fornell arrive at the Wild Oak show center and they get inside the building.A guy with a green jacket which says "Wild Oak Show" approaches them and then Gibbs says "I am NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,this is FBI agent Tobias Fornell,are you the guy in charge here?" and he says "Yes,my name is Claud Reeks,what do you want special agents?" and Fornell says "we are here to ask you a few questions about your national level shows and their prizes."As soon as Claud hears that he starts running and Gibbs starts chasing him.After five meters Gibbs approaches him enough and he jumps on him,he grabs him and they both fall on the ground.As soon as they hit the ground Gibbs screams "ouch" and Fornell who was right behind him says "why did you chased him?I had him" and Gibbs looks at him and he says "shut up Tobias" while he was cuffing Claud.He gets up and gives him to Fornell while he was grabbing his shoulder from the pain.While the are getting out and to the car Fornell says to Gibbs "you are not looking good Jethro,you should rest a little" and Gibbs answers "I will rest when I'm dead"and they both start  
laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

They enter the car,Gibbs closes his door and he hears his phone ringing.He picks it up and he hears Tim from the other side.Tim says "hey boss,how are you,how's the shoulder?" and Gibbs answers "that better not be a social call Tim" and Tim says "No boss,it's not.I called you to tell you that we found evidence of the intruder at Steve's appartment,Abby is proccesing them while we speak" and Gibbs says "ok Tim,thanks we are bringing a suspect for interrogation" and Tim asks "who boss?" and Gibbs answers "ask Abby,I have to go" and he closes the phone.Then Fornell turns to talk to Gibbs and he sees blood in Gibbs's jacket.He says immediately "Jethro,you ate bleeding,the stitches probably opened when you fell on the ground to catch him.I call Tony to cone pick him up and I am getting you to the hospital so you can get restitched."Gibbs says "I feel fine Tobias" but Fornell already dialed Tony who just picked it up and Tony says "what happened Fornell?Gibbs just closed tbe phone with probie" and Fornell says when he closed the phone I saw a lot of blood on his jacket,where the stitches are.He probably opened them when he chased the suspect and he jumped on him to catch the suspecy and they both fell on the ground.Come here to pick the suspect,I get him to the hospital to get him restitched" and Tony says "on my way send me the address" and Fornell says "ok we wait" and he closes up.Ziva who were with Tony at the squadroom asks "what happened?" and Tony answers "Gibbs happened,come with me I'll explain later" and they run to the stairs to get to the car  
faster.


	29. Chapter 29

They enter the car and Tony says "Fornell called me and he told me that Gibbs chased the suspect,he jumped on him to arrest him and they both fell on the ground.When Gibbs closed the phone to probie Fornell noticed a lot of blood around the stitches.Gibbs probably opened his stitches when he fell on the ground and Fornell wants us to go pick up the suspect so he can get him to the hospital to get him restitched.Open my phone,Fornell texted me the address."Ziva opens Tony's phone and she shows Tony the screen in which the address was written.They run out of the parking space and they arrive at Gibbs and Fornell after ten minutes.They get out of the car and Fornell gets out of the car too.He says "Ziva he is on the back,get him" and Tony says "he's not thinking?why did he chased him and jumped on him too?" and Fornell says "you know him,We are going now.Keep him in interrogation until we get back" and he enters the car and they leave fast.Then Tony screams "ok" and he enters the car and they leave too.


	30. Chapter 30

Gibbs and Fornell arrive at the hospital Gibbs was last night and they get out of the car.Then Fornell drags him inside the hospital while Gibbs was saying "I am fine."They enter the emergency room and Gibbs's doctor who was there sees him and he runs towards them.Fornell forces him to sit on one of the beds and doctor asks "what happened?" and Fornell says "we went to talk to a suspect and the suspect started running and he decided to chase him.He jumped on to him to catch him and they both fell on the ground.He screamed "ouch" and he was catching his shoulder.It didn't seem bad at the time.After that we entered the car with the suspect and I noticed that his shoulder was bleeding" and he shows the doctor the blood which was now all over Gibbs's shirt under the jacket now.Gibbs keep saying "I'm fine" and the doctor said "you are not fine,how long is he bleeding?" and Fornell says "around thirty to thirty five minutes."Then the doctor takes off Gibbs's brace,his jacket and his polo shirt.He cuts the white shirt under the polo shirt which shirt was no longer white but red from all the blood.The doctor sees the stitches have opened and as soon as he takes the shirt off the bleeding couldn't stop and while Gibbs was sitting and the doctor was getting the rest of the shirt off,he passes out from blood loss.


	31. Chapter 31

The doctor screams "nurse bring ne some 0-negative" and he moves him to trauma one room where he puts a needle to his arm and be connects it with the bottle of 0-negative blood.He also starts to try and stitch his shoulder.After five minutes he manages to close the wound and he starts to wrap up Gibbs's shoulder with bandages.He puts Gibbs's brace back on and he gives him a sedative to keep him calm and rested while they are transfering him to a room.After that he gets out and Fornell asks "what happened?" and the doctor answers "he passed out because he lost to much blood but he is fine now.You did very well by bringing him here.We will keep him here overnight again and we will decide how we are gonna move on from there tomorrow" and Fornell says " I will call his director,thanks doctor" and he picks up his phone,he searches through his conducts and he presses the one who writes NCIS director Vance.Vance picks up and he says "how is he now Fornell?" and Fornell says "he is fine,he passed out of blood loss while the doctor was examing him,they transfered him to trauma one room where they gave him blood,they restitched him and they wrapped up his wound.They putted his brace back on and they gave him a sedative.He is in a room and he sleeps now,he has to stay here overnight" and Vance says "ok,I will see what I'm gonna do.You stay there with him until someone of us come to relieve you" and Fornell says "ok" and he hungs up.


	32. Chapter 32

Vance says "this man is crazy" and he gets out of his office.He enters the elevator and he heads down to autopsy.He finds Ducky and he says "hey doctor,you heard?" and Ducky says "Palmer told me who Tony Told him when they arrived with the suspect" and Vance says "can you go to the hospital to stay with him?Fornell is there now but he needs to rest a bit and you are the only capable,who can keep him in the hospital so he doesn't hurts himself again" and Ducky says "it would be my pleasure director,I want to tell him a few words too" and he turns around,he says "goodnight director" and he leaves.Vance says "goodnight doctor" and he laughs.He gets up to the squadroom and he finds Tony,Ziva,Tim and Abby.Abby says "is he ok?please tell me he us fine" and Vance says "he's fine,he passed out while the doctor was examining his wound but the doctor managed to stitch and wrap him up,they gave him a sedative and he sleeps now.He will stay there overnight and we will now more tomorrow" and Tim says "thank God,he needs to rest" and Vance says "yes,he needs Tim.I want you to arrest mr.Claud for avoiding arrest and to put him in a holding cell.We will interrogate hum tomorrow.Get some rest,goodnight" and everyone sits at their chairs and Abby at Gibbs's desk.


	33. Chapter 33

At the same time Ducky arrives at the hospital and he goes straight to Fornell who was sitting outside Gibbs's room.Ducky asks "how's our patient doing?" and Fornell says "he's fine,he is sleeping."Then Ducky says "thank God you were with him and not someone else.If anyone else was with him,he wouldn't let him bring to the hospital,Jethro is so stubborn some times" and Fornell says "I agree Ducky,he is so stubborn some times,he was trying to leave the hospital till he passed out" and Ducky says "I imagine,go get some rest now Tobias,I got this" and Fornell says "ok Ducky,thanks.He will be sleeping till tomorrow if you want to get some rest" and Ducky responds "thanks,I will goodnight" and Fornell says "goodnight" and he leaves.Ducky enters the room,he sits in a chair and he says "Jethro you need to relax,let the others do some job",he knew that Gibbs was asleep but he told him this because he needed to.He gets out of the room and he finds a nurse and he asks "can you wake me up when he wakes up mrs?anytime,day or night" and she answers "of course sir,goodnight" and Ducky says "goodnight to you too mrs.,thanks" and he re-enters the room,he sits at the chair and after five minutes,he falls asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

After three hours Ducky wakes up because he hears a sound.He sees Gibbs trying to get out of the bed and he says "what the hell are you doing Jethro?" and Gibbs answers "I'm just going to the bathroom Duck,relax" and Ducky replies "why I don't believe this?" and Gibbs looks at him,still sitting at the bed,and he says "I don't know Duck" and he gets up and heads to the bathroom.After he gets out he sits in his bed and he asks "what happened?why am I here?" and Ducky answers "well your stubborn head brought you here.Do you remember coming at the hospital with Fornell?" and Gibbs says "yes."Then Ducky continues "the doctor was getting your shirt off and you started bleeding from the wound like hell and you passed out.They gave you blood because you lost too much.They restitched you and and gave you a sedative to relax and sleep and they putted your brace back on.You will stay here overnight and we will decide how we will continue with you in the morning" and Gibbs looks at the window and he says "I won't be here in the morning."Ducky says "don't make me stay awake and stare at you or use your handcuffs and tie you to your bed.If I need to I'll call Abby" and Gibbs laughs and he says "no,I will stay Duck" and Ducky says "good,I wouldn't want to wake her up" and he sits at a chair in front of the door and Gibbs says "you really gonna stay there Duck?" and Ducky answers "yes Jethro,I will,do you have any problem with that?" and Gibbs answers "no",he turns aside and he sleeps.


	35. Chapter 35

Next morning when he wakes up,he sees Abby sitting above his head and he says "goodmorning Abbs" while he tries to stand up.Abby says "you will stay in bed sir,I don't hear a thing" and she forces him to lay back.Vance enters the room and he says I won't give you a speech because I bet dr.Mallard beat me at this but I will give you an offer.You stay here till twelve o'clock and then you can come back for desk work for two days before you get out on the filed again.Either that or you can go home and do whatever you want except work on the case."Gibbs says "ok Leon,I will but I want all of you to stop worry about me,I'm fine" and Ducky gets into the room and he says "if by fine you mean that you bled out and passed out last night then yes,you are fine Jethro."After that the doctor enters the room and he says "you have people that care about you sir,relax a bit,it help you"He goes near Gibbs and he says "I want everyone out of the room now so I can change his bandages" and Ducky,Abby and Vance step out of the room.Gibbs turns to him and says "thanks doc" and the doctor says "you're welcome Gunny,I want you to stay still so I can change your bandages and put your brace back on" and Gibbs says "ok doc".The doctor removes his brace and cuts his bandages.He clears the wound and he wraps Gibbs's shoulder with new bandages and he puts the brace back on.He says "I will discharge you only if you promise to me that you will sit at your desk and rest" and Gibbs says "I will doc" and the doctor leaves the room.Vance gets inside and he says "I will stay with you and the others will go back at the Navy Yard.We arrested the suspect for resisting arrest and you will be able to interrogate him when we will go back."Gibbs answers "ok Leon" and he lays back.


	36. Chapter 36

At the same time Ducky and Abby are back at the Navy Yard and they arrive at the squadroom.Tim gets right up and he says "how's the boss?" and Ducky says "he will be here at twelve o'clock so I suggest everyone to start working because he is angry.Director benched him for two days" and Tony says "that's good,he will rest a little bit.He will be able to get his anger out by interrogating the suspect,all good" and he sits at his desk and starts working while Ziva and Tim do the same.After ten minutes Fornell returns to the squadroom and he asks "is he back or yet?" and Ziva answers "at twelve o'clock Fornell."Fornell says "good,Tim open this for me" and he gives Tim a usb driver.Tim puts it in his computer and he opens it,he sends it to the big screen and hands over the remote to Fornell,who says "I did some digging on our suspect,Claud Reeks.It turns out he has a criminal record.He was in jail for two years for trying to sell stollen stuff.He studied management in college and he found a job at the dog show as soon as he got out of the prison.Dogs who were winning first started dissapear shortly after.I think he was using his job to find the best dogs and gmthen he was grabbing them and selling them for a lot of money" and Tony says "I think you're right,I'll give those infos to Gibbs when he's gonna come back.At the meantime Ziva,you and Tim go down to Abby and find out if she had any luck with the evidence."Ziva says "we're on it" and they head to the elevator.


	37. Chapter 37

Fornell says to Tony "when he will arrive,keep him here and call me,I want to interrogate the suspect with him."Tony says "of course Fornell" and he sits on his chair and starts working in his computer while Fornell go to the elevator to go to autopsy.Ziva and Tim enter Abby's lab and Kate jumps on Ziva.Abby says "she is a very fast dog,I can't keep up with her.She is so cute tho" and Ziva puts Kate on the ground and she says "yes she is" and Abby pets Kate.Then Tim says "what you got Abby?" and Abby answers "those are the shoeprints you brought to me,they belong to a pair of working boots that are used at the army mainly.Also they are size eight and a half."Then Ziva says "they don't belong to our suspect in interrogation,he wears smaller size for sure" and Abby continues "about the durt you brought me,it is from a place near an airport,I found traces of airplane gas."Tim says "it is probably from the airport near the dog show" and Abby says "bring me a sample and I can match it.About the fabric,it is cotton a hundred per cent and I also found some blood you brought me from the scene" and Ziva says "so he is injured" and Abby says "probably,I don't know how bad but you will probably can see it with the trace he left behind."Tim says "thanks Abby,we're gonna ho up now,Gibbs is gonna be here any minute now."Abby says "can I come too?" and Ziva says "yes of course Abby,come" and they leave for the squadroom.


	38. Chapter 38

At the same time,at the hospital,the doctor enters Gibbs's room and he says "you are ready to go Gunny but I want you to rest at least two days" and Gibbs says "ok doctor,you've told me that,can I get ready to go now?" and the doctor says "yes,I am gonna go talk to yohr director while you are getting ready."The doctor gets out of the room while Gibbs tries to wear his jacket.Vance sees the doctor and he comes closer to him,be asks "what now doctor?" and the doctor answers "he can come but I want him out of action for a few days" and Vance says "he will doctor,I can assure you that",the doctor smiles and he leaves.Gibbs comes out of his room with his badge and his gun on his belt and his jacket on.He says "I'm ready director,let's go" and he goes to the elevator.Gibbs then tells "I will sit and rest director,I don't need everyone to remind me this every hour" and Vance says "ok,let me give you a warning before we head back to the office,Abby is planning to tie you in your desk and checking on you every half hour" and Gibbs hears that and smiles.He says "I bet she does,thanks for the warning Leon,mind if we leave now?" and Vance laughs and both of them get out of the building and go inside and they leave.


	39. Chapter 39

They arrive at the NCIS parking space,they park and they get out.Gibbs looks at a camera and he sees a red open and the camera pointing at him.He says "hey Abbs",he waves at the camera and then he leaves to get inside the building.On the other side of the camera Abby smiles and runs in front of the elevator.The elevator opens and both Gibbs and Vance are inside,Abby jumps and hugs Gibbs and Gibbs says "hi Abbs" and she keeps hugging him.Gibbs says "you are hurting me Abbs" and she leaves him and she says "I am sorry Gibbs" and they get out.They walk in the squadroom and Gibbs says "if anyone asks me about my shoulder or how I feel he will be excluded from the case,that includes you too Ducky and Tobias" and Fornell says "did anyone told you that we were on the phone?" and everyone stared at him.Gibbs says "now that I made myself clear,let's go,we have work yo do."He leaves his gun and his badge at his drawers and he says "Fornell I'll wait for you at the observation room at the interrogation to interrogate the suspect with me" and he walks to go to the observation room.They all stay speachless staring at him while he walks away.Vance says "you heard the man,to our jobs now.Fornell I know you are keep hearing from the phone,he is heading to interrogate the suspect and wants you shotgun,go"and he leaves to go to his office.


	40. Chapter 40

Fornell and Ducky stare at each other from the other side of the phone.Ducky says "you heard the man,go" and Fornell says "they start scaring me these two" and he leaves and Ducky says "me too Tobias,me too" and he heads to his desk.Fornell has just arrived at the observation room,he enters and he sees Gibbs.He asks "did Tony told you about what I found at tĥe bureau?" and Gibbs answers "he told Vance and Vance told me.So he steals dogs and sells them.He might wanted Kate but he is not our killer."Fornell says "how do you know that,you haven't talked to him yet" and Gibbs answers "he could have grabbed Kate at the time he killed our marine.The guy at the camera left Kate there,he wouldn't kill to take a dog and leave the dog behind.I guess our marine was killed for another reason but when they saw that the GPS device was inside a federal building they thought we had made them and they came here to get the device back.It is not difficult for an investigator to understand that" and he walks out of the door and he heads towards the other side of the glass while Fornell follows him and says "when did you figure up all that?" and Gibbs says "you can think a lot of things if you sit all morning in a hospital bed staring at the walls Tobias."


	41. Chapter 41

He enters the interrogation room and he sits opposite the suspect.Fornell says "you're right" and he grabs a chair and sits next to Gibbs.Gibbs says "hey Tobias,why is this guy here?" and Fornell says "for resisting arrest and because he steals dogs and he sells them and for the murder of marine sniper Steve Henry" and he shows him a picture of Steve Henry in uniform and one in which he is dead.Claud says "I don't know any Steve Henry and of course I have not killed anybody or stole any dogs."Gibbs says "do you know these dogs?" and he shows him a picture of Kate and a picture of Casper.Claud starts getting pale,he looks down and left and he says "I've never seen those dogs in my life."Gibbs sees these signs and he says to Fornell "now why don't I belive this Tobias?" and Fornell answers "because he got pale at the time he saw the photos,he looked down and left when he told us he don't know those dogs,which indicates he is lying" and Gibbs says "maybe or maybe I believe this because dogs started disappear as soon as he got a job in the show two years ago."Both Gibbs and Fornell look at him and they smile.Claud says "I want a lawyer."


	42. Chapter 42

Gibbs smiles at Fornell and he says "another sign he is guilty" and he turns to Claud,he takes a serious face and he says "you are gonna need a damn good one because except the resisting arrest charges that we already did,we are gonna charge you for multiple dog theft and illegal sell and murder" and he grabs his papers with his left hand,he stands up and he heads towards the door.Claud says "hey wait,wait" and Gibbs and Fornell look at him and Claud says "I maybe stole some dogs and sold them but I haven't killed anyone and I don't know anything about your marine's death."After they hear that,they sit down again and Gibbs says "do you know anything about this guy who entered illegally in the Navy Yard and NCIS and tryed to steal this GPS device?" and he shows him the GPS device Claud gets pale again and Fornell says "ge got pale again Jethro,do you know what this means right?" and Gibbs answers "yes,I know Tobias."He looks Claud,he throws him his cell phone and he says "call your lawyer,you're gonna need him" and they leave the room.


	43. Chapter 43

They head back to the squadroom and Gibbs says "Steve's murder had nothing to do with the dog thiefs or this guy"and he shows towards the interrogation room.Tony says "when did you figure it out boss?" and Gibbs says "if you see the camera footage,you'll see that whoever killed our marine,left the dog behind.Why would someone who kills to steal the dog,leaves the dog behind?" and Tony says "that's a good point boss" and Ziva says "so we are back at the beginning?" and Gibbs says "yes."Tim says "boss,I might have found something.I was looking through the pages our marine was watching at his computer and I found this page" he gets the remote and he opens a page with wedding rings and puts it on the screen.He says "I called the owner of the page,he is the owner of a small jewelry store two blocks from here.I asked him if anyone matching our marine's description went there any of these days and he said yes.Then I sent him a photo of our marine for confirmation and he said that it was him.He said that our marine bought an engagement ring.I thought that he migh hidded somewhere because we didn't found it on him or his house nd I checked his bank records.I saw that he opened a safety box three days ago.He might have putted it there,I checked and I saw the bank was robbed that day.It is an FBI case,I asked for the footage minutes before and after the robbery and they sented them to me.I checked them and look here"


	44. Chapter 44

He zooms at four guys and he says "those are our robbers.I think that the somehow found this footage and identified our marine and they killed him because he saw them.The case is still unsolved and I guess if we solve the case,we'll find the killer."Gibbs says "that's good job Tim",he turns around to Fornell and he says "Tobias go and find the case file and bring it here,it is our case now" and Fornell says "ok but it's gonna be tough to convince them to hand over the case."Gibbs says "bring me the file and I will handle the convincing" and Fornell laughs and leaves.Ziva says "the director wanted to see you.He's in MTAC" and Gibbs says "ok,I want you to get camera footage from the bank,at least one month back and I also want you to follow our marine in traffic and private cameras and check if he was being followed by anyone.I also want you to identify the robbers,give the footage to Abby" and he leaves the squadroom.He goes up the stairs and he enters MTAC.Tony calls the bank and asks for the footage and Tim calls Abby.He says "hey Abby,I sent you a video and a photo,Gibbs wants you to identify the four men in the photo.They are in the video too."Abby says "ok,I got it" and she closes the phone.Ziva says "Tim come,we need to go to the bank to see if the ring is still there and if it is anything else."Both grab their guns,badges and their go-bags and leave.


	45. Chapter 45

At the same time,inside MTAC Gibbs gets down the stairs and approaches Vance who was talking with special agent Dwayne Pride,who's senior special agent in charge in the office in New Orleans."Gibbs sees him and he says "hello my brother" and Pride answers "hello my brother,what happened to your shoulder?" and Gibbs answers "the job, it's nothing" and Vance interferes and says "he went to the hospital twice in two days,he slept there both times and the second time he passed out from bleeding but he insists it's nothing." Pride starts laughing and he says "that's Gibbs we all love and admire" and he turns to Gibbs and he says "Gibbs I want you to take care of yourself,I don't want to have to come and visit you at the hospital" and Gibbs says "you too king" and Vance says "although I don't want to interrupt your conversation gentlemen,we are here for a reason"He turns to Pride and he says "Pride be careful there,see you soon" and Gibbs says "until the next time my brother..." and Pride continues "...laisser les bonns temps rouler(French:leave the good times roll)" and he closes.


	46. Chapter 46

Gibbs turns to Vance and he says "you wanted to see me?" and Vance says "yes,how are we going with our case?" and Gibbs says "we solved the case with the dogs and our intruder but sadly it has nothing to do witb our marine's murder.A dog show runner was stealing the first place dogs and he was selling them.He ordered the intruder to break into NCIS so he can get back the GPS device because they thought we had made them but it had nothing to do with our marine's murder" and Vance asks "did you located the stollen dogs?" and Gibbs answers "Abby's onto it."Vance says "do we have a new lead on the murder?" and Gibbs says "yes,Tim found some camera footage which shows our marine exit a bank while the robbers were entering.We think they identified and killed him because he could recognise them.Abby tries to identify them now.The bank robbery is an FBI case and..." and Vance continues "...and you need me to convince the FBI director to turn over the case" and Gibbs smiles and says "yes,we think if we solve the case,we find our killer" and Vance says "ok, anything else?" and Gibbs says "no,I'll be in the squadroom if you need me" and he turns around and leaves.Vance looks at him and smiles.He says to the woman in the keyboard "get me the director of the FBI" and she says "yes director" and he turns and look at the big screen.


	47. Chapter 47

Gibbs arrives at the squadroom,he sits at his desk and asks "where's Ziva and Tim?" and Tony answers "they went to the bank to get the ring and check if there is anything else" and Gibbs says "ok,what have we got from those one month old footage?" and Tony says "nothing yet,I am still searching,they are one month old" and Gibbs says "ok,I am going to see what Abby has" and he leaves.Tony says "this man can't sit down and rest" and he turns to his computer to keep searching this one month old footage from the bank.  
At the same time Ziva and Tim arrive at the bank,they enter and they go straight to a lady behind a covered desk with glass.Ziva says "I'm Mossad liaison officer Ziva David,this is NCIS special agent Timothy McGee"and they show their badges.The lady behind the desk says "I am in charge here,how can I help NCIS?" and Tim says "can you get us to a safety deposit which belongs to a marine sniper Steve Henry he opened it three days ago?" and the lady says "yes I can but I need to see a warrand" and Ziva says "he's been found dead,we think it has something to do with the robbery" and the lady says "oh,I am so sorry,follow me" and she brings them inside a room full of safety boxes.She gets out the box and she gives it to them She leaves the room and Ziva opens the box.They see only the ring in there,they get it out and put the box back and leave.They get into the the car and head back to NCIS.  
At NCIS,Gibbs enters Abby's lab,she sees him and she runs and gives him a hug.She looks at him and she asks "have you took your meds?" and Gibbs answers "yes,can we head to the case now?" and Abby says "of course,I couldn't take any face from the video,they knew exactly where to look to avoid the cameras,I run the plates from the vehicle they used to escape.It reported stollen four days ago.I am searching now the one month old footage to see if I find them in there somewhere"Gibbs asks "what about the stolen dogs,have you tracked them down? " and Abby answers "the last shipment haven't left from his house yet,I still try to track down the others.He makes shipments and he sells them to breeders all over the world."Gibbs says to Abby "good work" and he leaves.


	48. Chapter 48

He gets upstairs and he finds Ziva and Tim back at their desks.Ziva says "we only found the ring inside the safety box" and she hands it over to Gibbs,who leaves it on his desk.Fornell arrives and he gives the case file to Gibbs.Gibbs says "thanks" and Fornell says "it does nothing." Gibbs says "get a warrant,you are going to search Claud's house.He has a shipment of dogs that haven't left yet,Casper is there too probably.I will try to stay here to work the FBI case" and Tony says "ok and he picks his phone.After five minutes they all get away except Gibbs who stays at his desk,he looks up the stairs and he sees Vance who looks at  
him too.  
Abby comes running up and she says "Givbs, Gibbs,Gibbs,I identified them,the bank robbers",she puts a USB driver into one of the TVs and she gets the remote.She presses it and she says "his name is Langley Barksed,he has criminal record.I saw the tatoo at his hand and I remembered that I saw it at the video of the day of the robbery on one of the robbers arms.I searched his known associates and I hit gold Their names are Jason Glasbon,Frank Banksham and Tom Gidson.All of them including Langley have criminal record of robbery and our friend Frank here was charged of murder but it was never proven and they let him free.I found that Steve and Frank knew each other and at the unsolved murder,the murder weapon was a knife,same as the one that killed our marine."Gibbs says "that's great job Abbs,I think we found our killer." He grabs his badge and gun and he says "call Tony,tell him to meet me in Frank's house.Send me the address" and he gets up to leave.Abby stops him and she says "you won't go anywhere sir,you are not allowed to do field work.You will stay here" she grabs him and she forces him to sit at his chair and then she gets a pair of handcuffs she has and sh puts one to Gibbs's left hand and the other to his dask's leg.Gibbs laughs and he says "handcuffs?really Abbs?"and she says "yes,really" and she calls Vance.


	49. Chapter 49

Vance picks up and he says "yes?" and Abby says "hi director,can you come down here at the squadroom?" and he says "I'm on my way."He gets out of his office,he walks down the stairs and he gets into the squadroom.He see Gibbs who's looks at him and he laughs.He says "I told you,what happened Abby?"and Abby answers " I told him I found the bank robbers and our marine's killer and he tried to leave to arrest him" and Vance says "I imagine.We said that you are not allowed to do field job Gibbs" and Gibbs says "I won't get out of the car" and Vance says "why do I don't believe that?" and Gibbs moves his head and left shoulder and he says "I don't know."Vance says "Abby uncuff him and call Tony.I will go there with him to make sure he won't get out of the car" and Gibbs gets up and both  
leave.  
Abby calls Tony and she says "where are you?" and Tony says "on our way to Claud's house Abby,why?" and Abby says "turn around,you are going to arrest Steve's murderer,Vance and Gibbs are on their way" and Tony says "wait when did you found the killer?" while he turns the car around and she answeres "before a while."Tony says "what do you mean Vance and Gibbs are on their way,the boss wasn't benched?" and Abby says "Vance is with him to make sure he won't get out of the car,I send you the address,now go" and she hungs up. Fornell says "what happened,why do we turn around?" and Tony replies "Abby found the killer and the bank robber,we are going to arrest him" and Tim asks "and why do the boss come?" and Tony says "Abby told me that he is with Vance,he will be there to make sure that he won't get out of the car."Ziva says "he don't want to stay down" and Tony says "sit,sit down not stay down" and Ziva says "whatever" and Tony press the pedal and the car goes faster.  
Gibbs and Vance arrive first at the scene and they wait to the car.Vance says "I let you come but you won't get out of the car,we are here to observe, am I clear?" and Gibbs answers "crystall."He looks out of his open window and he sees Tony, Ziva,Tim and Fornell arrive.They get out of the car and Vance get out of the car too but Gibbs stays inside.Tony says "Ziva and I are gonna go from behind, McGee,you and Fornell will go from the front.Director you can stay here with Gibbs,if it is ok with you sir" and Vance says "those were my intentions from the beginning DiNozzo,now go" and they leave to surround the house.Tim and Fornell arrive in front of the the door and Tim screams "NCIS federal agents, open up" and someone shoots from inside the house.Everyone gets down and Frank jumps out of the window, he runs a few meters and he turns around to shoot Fornell.


	50. Chapter 50

Gibbs sees it from inside the car,he gets his gun out and targets him.He shoots him in the hand,in which he holds the gun.Frank falls down and Tim and Fornell run towards him,they grab him and the cuff him.Vance gets up and he goes to Gibbs and he says "you were benched remember?" and Gibbs says "actually I wasn't allowed to get out of the car and I didn't.I shot him in the hand,I didn't killed him" and Vance says "you are right actually."He turns around and he sees Tony and Ziva hold Frank,Tim calling an ambulance and Fornell talking to his boss.Gibbs says "can I come out now?" and Vance answers "yeah,I guess you won't get hurt" and Gibbs opens the door and he gets out.He looks at Frank and Frank looks back at him.The ambulance arrives and they put Frank inside,Tony and Ziva go with him.Tim comes at the car and and he says "great shot as always boss, even tho this was your left hand" and Gibbs says "thanks Tim" and Fornell approaches.He says "although you shouldn't be here,I'm glad you were,you saved my ass" and both he and Gibbs laugh.Vance says "get back in the car now Gibbs,we are heading back to the Navy Yard."Gibbs gets inside the car and they leave.They arrive at the Navy Yard,they enter the building and they arrive at the squadroom.Abby was there waiting for them to arrive.She sees Gibbs and she runs and she gives him a hug.She grabs him and she checks him from top to bottom.She says "you are like when you left,nothing is missing and you are not in the hospital laying in the bed again,all good" and Vance says "actually one of the bullets from his gun is inside Frank's left arm" and Abby says "you got out of the car,you weren't supposed to" and she turns to Vance and she says "you were supposed to take care of him and to not let him out of the car" and Gibbs says "Abbs I was inside the car when I shot,I didn't got out to shoot" and she says "oh,ok then" and she turns to Vance and she says "I'm sorry sir" and Vance says "it's ok Abby,you can go back to your lab now" and she turns around and she leaves.Gibbs sits at his desk and he says"I will wait for him to arrive and then I'm gonna go yo interrogate him,you can join if you want to" and Vance says "I'll see,now I want you to rest" and he leaves to go to his office.


	51. Chapter 51

After fifteen minutes Fornell and Tim arrive at the squadroon and they see Gibbs sitting at his desk, cleaning his weapon.Fornell says "are you planning on using it any time soon?" and Gibbs answers "I hope not" and he laughs.Tim asks "boss have Tony and Ziva arrived or are they still at the hospital?" and Gibbs answers "they'll be here in thiryty minutes, what can you tell me ?" and Tim says "we found a knife with dried blood on the handle,it appears that he tried to wash it out but he forgot to clean the handle.Abby has the knife now.We also found part of the stolen money, the FBI arrests the other three guys and they will search for the rest of the money."Gibbs says "ok,I am going down to Abby" and he  
leaves.  
He gets inside Abby's lab,he gives her a Caf-Pow and he says"what you got for me Abbs?" and Abby shows him the knife and she says "I found to blood types at the knife.The one matches our dead marine's and the other don't match our killers.I guess it belongs to the murder he was charged but was let free,I still wait to send me the evidence.I suppose he was cleaning the blade but he wasn't cleaning the handle."Gubbs says "on the other case,can our intruder to be the intruder on Steve's apartment?" and Abby says "he was actually.I matched his blood with the blood that has been found on the scene.I also matched the dirt and the shoeprint we found at the scene too."Gibbs says "add another Caf-Pow to my account Abbs,you deserve it",he gives her a kiss on the cheek and he leaves.While he leaves Abby is staring at him and she hugs her favourite stuffed toy,Bert the hippo.


	52. Chapter 52

Gibbs arrives at thesquadroom,he sees Tony and Ziva and he asks "where's Frank" and Ziva says "in interrogation,he waits for you."Gibbs says "ok" and he goes up the stairs and straight to the director's office.He opens the door and he says "he's here Leon,you wanna ride shotgun?" and Vance says "of course,let's go."They get down,they go down the stairs, through the squadroom and straight to the interrogation room.Tony,Ziva, Tim and Fornell see them and they run behind them and follow them.As soon as they arrive Tony,Ziva,Tim and Fornell enter the observation roomwhile Gibbs and Vance enter the interrogation room.Gibbs sits opposite Frank and Vance to a chair next to Gibbs.Gibbs says "we found this knife at your house,it has blood from two murders on it.We also have footage of you entering and robbing a bank five minutes from here" and Frank says "I know nothing about murders or bank robbing."Gibbs says "really,your friends already gave you up so they can cut a deal and also we have a knife with your fingerprints from your house with blood from two murders" and Frank says "what do you mean,I cleaned the knife" and both Gibbs and Vance look at each other and laugh.Vance asks Gibbs "did that sound like a confession to you?cause it definitely sound like a confession to me" and Gibbs answers "yes it did."Frank gets angry,he stands up and he kicks his chair.Gubbs stands up,he puts Frank's chair back at her place and then he says "you have two options,you either sit down politely or I come there,I grab you from your jacket and force you to sit your ass down" and looks at Frank with his classical Gibbs-stare.After a second he sits down.Gibbs and Vance laugh and get out of the room. Tony,Ziva,Tim and Fornell get out of the observation room and Tony says "that was pretty good boss,the way you got the confession and when you made him to sit down,he almost asked you sorry too" and Gibbs gets closer to Tony,he raises his hand and he slaps Tony in the back of his head and he says "focus DiNozzo" and Tony replies "of course boss,I totally deserved that headslap" and he raises his thumbs up.Meanwhile Gibbs was walking up the hall,he turns around,he looks at Tony and he says "shut up or you will deserve another one" and Tony says "yes boss" and he follows him.They arrive at the squadroom and Gibbs says "we might have solved the murder case but we still have to find the rest of the stollen dogs."Abby comes running and she says "I found them,they are all of the stollen dogs except the team in Claud's house.They are in a breeding facility in Germany,I have notified Interpol and they are gonna send a team to pick them up and bring them back and arrest the breeders "Gibbs says "great job Abby,Tony take Tim and Ziva to go pick up the pack from Claud's house." Tony says "we're on it" and they leave.


	53. Chapter 53

Gibbs says "Fornell you and I will go up in MTAC to watch the operation in Germany" and Fornell says "ok" and they head up the stairs and the scanner opens MTAC.They sit at the chairs and they see the police in Hannover,Germany run inside the breeding facility and arrest the breeders.They find fifty dogs of different breeds inside the facility and they get them out one by one.The operation was a success.At the same time Tony,Ziva and Tim arrive at Claud's house.They get out of the car,they grab their guns and they point at the door.They walk and when they arrive in front of the door Ziva screams "NCIS."Nobody answers and Tony kicks the door,they open and they start searching the house.They don't find anything and they walk towards the backyard.They enter but they see an empty backyard.Tony says "Tim,Abby told us that the dogs are here,where are they?" and Tim answers "they are here Tony" and Ziva says "what's wrong with this picture?"Tony asks "what do you mean?" and Ziva says "when we came,I saw the backyard,it looked double the size from outside" and Tim says "you're right" and they start searching for a door or an opening on the walls of the backyard.Tim says "I found something" and Tony and Ziva come near him.He shows them a locker and Tony says "Ziva can you pick the locker or should I shoot it?" and Ziva answers "I can Tony" and she picks the locker.Tony says "we go in 3,2,1" and he kicks the door,they enter and they see eight kennels.Five of them have dogs inside,in the first one is a male german shepherd,in the second and third two french bulldogs,male and female,in the fourth a female english setter and at the fifth a male black standard poodle.Tim says "I think we found Casper" and he shows the german shepherd.Tony says "call animal control and Gibbs,tell him we found the dogs" ans Tim calls animal control and Ziva calls Gibbs.She says "hey Gibbs,we found the dogs,there are five of them,one of them might be Casper" and Gibbs says "ok,if the dog is Casper,bring him here,we call Ross to come pick him up" and Ziva says "ok" and she closes.


	54. Chapter 54

After Ziva closed the phone,animal control arrived and they picked up the dogs.When they was picking up the german shepherd,Ziva comes closer and she says "do you have a microchip scanner?" and the animal control officer hands her a scanner, she gets it and she scans the back of Casper's neck.She sees on the screen the name of Elena Fiss and she says "this is Casper,we will take him" and she gets the leash.Tony says "I didn't knew you knew about dogs" and Ziva says "I had a boyfriend who was a vet" and Tony says "oh" and he looks at her.Ziva says "Gibbs said to bring him to the Navy Yard with us" and Tony says "ok,we should return" and Tim comes closer and he says "we are ready" and Tony replies "ok,let's go", they walk out,they enter their car and they leave.When they arrive,they find Ross and Elena waiting at the squadroom alongside Lauren. Ross screams "Casper" and Casper runs from Ziva and go to Ross and Elena and he starts kissing them.Gibbs comes up with Kate and as soon as Kate sees Lauren, she runs towards her and jumps into her hug. Laure says "thanks sir,I owe you" and Ross says "thank you too sir, we owe you too,all of you for catching Steve's killer and bringing our puppies back" and Gibbs says"we just did our job" and he sits at his chair. Abby comes up at the squadroom and she says "hi Gibbs,I heard you brought another dog at the squadroom,where is it,can I see it?" and Gibbs points at Casper. Elena says "of course you can see him,he's over here" and Abby says "he's great I've read so many things about him" and Elena says "yes,yes he is,we have another one,her name is Zulu" and she shows her a photo of a german shepherd puppy. Abby says "aww,she is so cute,a young champion" and Ross answers "yes,yes she is" and he turns to the team and he says "thank you so much again, goodbye" and they leave.Ziva approaches Lauren and she gives her a little box and she says "I think this is yours" and Lauren opens the box and she sees a ring.Ziva continues "Steve bought that for you,I think he was gonna propose to you that morning if he wasn't get killed the night before" and Lauren says "thank you so much" and she leaves with Kate on her side.


	55. Chapter 55

Gibbs sits at his chair again and he says "about those reports you had to do before our case,where are they?" and Ziva approaches his desk,she hands him over a file and she says "here they are Gibbs,I had them ready before the case but I haven't found the time to give them to you till now" and Gibbs says "ok,thanks Ziva,Tim?" and Tim comes to his desk,he hands over a file to Gibbs and he says "here they are boss" and Gibbs says "thanks, Tony?" and Tony looks at him and he says "good question boss" and Gibbs says "I hope they are not on Tim's bucket" and Tony says "no boss,of course not" and he starts searching at the files behind him,then he searches in the papers on his desk and because he can't find them,he gets out his desk's drawers and he turns them upside down.He grabs a file and he approaches Gibbs's desk and hand him over the file.Gibbs looks at him and smiles and gets the file.Tony goes back to his desk and he starts grabbing stuff from the floor,he puts them back to the drawers and he puts the drawers bact to the desk.Ziva comes closer and she says "you should organise your life a bit more Tony,it'll help you" and Tim gets in the conversation and he says "I think Ziva is right Tony,I mean it could save you some time if you know where everything is" and Tony says "have yoy wver heard of the organised chaos?" and Gibbs says "this is not organised in your drawers Tony,it is just chaos" and Ziva and Tim laugh while they head back to their desks and Tony lowers his head and condinues to put things inside the drawers.Gibbs gets up and says " it is late guys,go home" and Tony says "who' s gonna get you home boss?Fornell is back at the bureau" and Gibbs says "you think I keep you here for your personality?" and he leaves to go to the elevator.Tony stands up and he says "on your six boss" and follows him.After ten minutes they arrive at Gibbs's house,they get out of the car and they head inside the house.Tony says "do you need anything boss?I could order you lunch or bake you this stake you have inside your fridge" and he closes the fridge.Gibbs gets his gun out and leaves it at his coffee table.


	56. Chapter 56

Gibbs says "I want to eat food Tony, not coal" and Tony answers "I will order then" and he smiles.He picks up the phone and calls.He says "I will order cheeseburger with fries boss,or you want something else?" and Gibbs says "that's fine,I'll be in the basement" and Tony says "ok,I'll bring them down there."After fifteen minutes Tony goes down the stairs and he sees a boat and he says "the last time I came down here,you could only see the skeleton,now you can see the covers too.You built a big part of your boat" and Gibbs answers "yes,where's the food?" and Tony hands him over a bag with to cheeseburgers and french fries.Tony gets one and Gibbs the other.Gibbs grabs two vases with nails,he turns them upside down and empties them.He brings out a bottle of bourbon and he puts some inside the vases and gives one to Tony.Tony gets it and he says "bourbon and cheeseburgers,great idea boss" and he drinks.Gibbs laughs and grabs a bite from his cheeseburger.After that Tony says "what time should I be here tomorrow morning boss?" and Gibbs says "around six thirty" and Tony says "so early boss?" and Gibbs says "don't forget my coffee."Tony says "ok boss, I'll be here boss,I'll go now,I'll leave you to rest,goodnight boss" and he gets up the stairs to get out of the basement and leaves while Gibbs says "goodnight Tony."After a while Gibbs gets up,he gets the bag with the cheeseburger and the fries and his gun and goes up.He leaves the bag on the kitchen cabin,next to the door that leads to the basement and he goes to the living room.He opens the safety box and he puts his gun inside and locks it.Next morning Gibbs is ready,he grabs his gun from the safety box and puts it on the case he has in his belt and he sits on the couch waiting for Tony.After ten minutes Tony arrives,Gibbs gets out of the house,enters Tony's car and he says "I should have told Ziva,she would be here in time" and Tony answers "yes but you would have ended up at the hospital again" and hands him his coffee.Gibbs laughs and they go.Tony arrives at the squadroom and Ziva who was already there says "how comes you are here so early Tony?" and he awnsers "I had to bring Gibbs" and he sits at his desk.  
After five minutes Gibbs enters the squadroim and suddenly Vance appears from up the stairs and he says "Gibbs MTAC fast" and he enters MTAC.Gibbs runs,goes up the stairs and enters MTAC.He runs down the stairs inside MTAC and he goes and stands next to Vance.He asks "what happened?" and Vance answers "Pride's been shot,he's at the hospital,I want you to go to New Orleans fast,take a member of your team with you."


End file.
